


Partyyyyyyy

by AllMyTomorrows



Series: Wayhuaght Mini Fic’s [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Champs an asshole, F/F, I’m trash, Nicole saves the day, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Nicole likes Waverly. Waverly likes Nicole. Neither admit it. Cute stuff at a party. Champs still an ass !





	Partyyyyyyy

High school was a place where all kids grew up. But it was in college that everyone figures out who they were in this world. Nicole Haught and Waverley Earp were no acceptation to this.  
Nicole had a feeling that she liked girls but she never thought about it too busy invested in her school work. Waverly was out and proud, having dated a girl or two. Now going to college in the big city meant she was finally living her life.  
Nicole knew that college would be different, that living away from home and being independent would be difficult at first but so worth it in the end. Luckily she knew her new roommate didn't have the same classes as her, she was told it was better when you didn't have to see them 24/7.

Her first day moving in was so exciting, waverly was already loving the big city, having Wynonna help her move was actually more useful that she thought. She was their early, well before her roommate so she chose which side of the room she wanted and began to unpack her things. Smiling proudly at how nice it looked before slapping Wynonna's hand away from trying to move one of the little plants she put on the window. "I don't see why you brought plants" Wynonna huffs sitting on the bed "it's a cactus. They have pricks. It's to remind me of you" Waverly winks earning a pillow to the face. Which results in the throwing it back and forth.

Until a voice from the door stops them. "Sorry I must have the wrong room" the tall red head says. "Oh no I'm just helping her move in. Living with her for 19 years is plenty for me" Wynonna smirks before being hit with a pillow. "Hey I'm Waverly. And that's Wynonna. Don't worry I'm only mean to her" waverly smile walking over and offering her hand. "Nicole. I would shake it but" she gestures to the box in her hands. "Right yeah sorry. I took this side of the room I hope you don't mind" Nicole smiles and walks in, looking around the room "no not at all. I'm not fussy. As long as I have a bed I'm good" she smiles.

Turns out they both actually enjoys their first night, happily talking and getting to know each other. They didn't have much in common but that didn't matter, they were both friendly and the conversations flowed easy. They both had a fondness of the stars and a combined love of hot chocolate. Nicole knew that she was going to get along very well with her little bubbly roommate.

Weeks went by and Nicole had fucked up big time. She'd only gone and fell for her straight roommate. She realised it last week when they were at a party and Waverly had her tongue down so guys throat - champ she thinks his name was - and Nicole got unbelievably jealous. That's when she knew she had fucked up. So she tried to avoid her, tried to let her crush on this perfect woman die down. They had gotten to know each other a lot and become really close. So it was no surprise when Waverly caught her walking in late one night "are you avoiding me?" She asks. Nicole a little stunned shakes her head "no. Just busy that's all" she says dumping her bag and disappearing into the bathroom as quickly as she can.

Waverly hated Nicole. She hated her because she was pretty and she was smart and her damn laugh made Waverly's legs wobble. So yes Waverly hated Nicole because Nicole was so perfect and Waverly wanted her so badly. Accept she didn't really hate her, she just hated the fact that Nicole showed no interest in her, that she even started to avoid her. So Waverly was pissed she'd fallen for a straight girl who had clearly caught her staring and was now avoiding her.

That is until Nicole leaves her laptop open on the desk, messages to a friend on clear display. Waverley doesn't mean to look but she can't help herself. Nicole was in the bathroom so she could only look quickly, smiling when she reads the message of the friend talking about Nicole releasing her gay and embracing the rainbow. Then about Nicole saying she does but she's still too busy to go to pride with her friend. Waverly does a happy dance, so Nicole was gay.... but then she flops down onto her bed, so why was Nicole avoiding her?

"Wynonna it's 3 am this better be important... no I don't care about Rosie's new girl ... I've move on from her and I'm happy for her... Wynonna you're drunk ... if you mention my fingers one more time .... go home Wynonna and leave my ex alone" Waverly slams her phone on the side and rolls over. Nicole heard everything, so Waverly was bi ? Well she had an ex girlfriend so she must be right? Nicole can't help the smile that surfaces.

Neither of them say anything but both start spending more time together. Waverly gets happy thinking that she never did anything wrong and Nicole was just busy, happy to have her incredibly hot friend back.

"You going to the frat party tomorrow? Andy lost a bet and owes me drinks all night" Nicole asks before even saying hello. "Depends of you're gonna share those drinks cause I've been told I need 4 more textbooks" waverly replies looking up from where she lay on her bed surrounded by books. "How can you need more ? If we stack them up they are taller than you " Nicole laughs "didn't answer my question" waverly smirked sitting up. "Of course i'll share, can't have you spending a Friday night sober now can we" she laughs and disappears to shower.

 

The next night Waverly was stood infront of her wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted to look pretty, to impress her roommate, she knew Nicole has literally seen her dribble in her sleep but she still wanted to dress nice. She decided on a nice floral dress that came just above her knees but had no back. She hands it up and waits for Nicole to finish in the bathroom.  
Waverly showers quickly and walks back out seeing Nicole sat on the bed in black jeans and a button down, fedora on her head, God she was beautiful. Waverly grabs her dress and disappears back into the bathroom to change.

They drank , and they danced, and they drank. Champ tried to get up with Waverly but she pushed him away and walked to Nicole. But he kept trying, walking over and literally grabbing her ass. “Oi” Nicole says wrapping her arm around Waverly and pushing him back “she said no”. Champ starts to get angry and pushes her back “leave her alone champ. I don't need to go home with you and have you do things I tell you not too. We are through and I know better now” Waverly interjects but stays in Nicole's arms, making her feel safe and secure. “You know you want it Waverly. You know you crave for me. Don't listen to the red, you wanna come home with me” he smirked stepping closer. “I want to stay here and drink and dance with my roommate till we are both stumbling home at 4am. You are the furthest thing from my mind” she says pulling Nicole towards the kitchen.

“Are You ok?” Nicole asks. Waverly nods “yeah. Thanks for sticking up for me. You didn't have too” waverly blushes and grabs another drink. They dance some more and continue to drink. Having more than they probably should.

The next morning Nicole wakes to her phone ringing, reaching over she mutes it and curls back in, pulling the warmth closer. It takes a good 19 seconds for her to realise, she's in bed with someone. Someone is draped across her, both of them naked. She cracks open an eye and sees a mass of brown hair and a toned back, a slight side boob. Ok so it was a girl. She looks around, she was in her dorm, in Waverly's bed. Holy shit had she slept with someone in Waverly's bed? Where was waverly? The mumble of “stop moving” next to her makes her freeze.Oh she has slept with someone in Waverly's bed. Who was that someone - Waverly. Well they were naked and they were cuddled up together but that doesn't mean sex right?

“Waves … waves wake up” Nicole says gently tapping her shoulder. “Not yet” Waverly mumbles into Nicole's shoulder, nuzzling in closer. Nicole huffs “Waverly we are naked” she says, this shocks the girl. Her head shoots up and she rolls off Nicole scrambling to pull the covers over herself. But they were in Waverly's bed so they were still extremely close. “Did we?” Waverly asks. “I don't know, I don't remember much after champ getting kicked out” Nicole says. “Me either” after a moment Waverly speaks up again “turn away i'm gonna put some clothes on” she says and Nicole does. Waverley climbs out me grabs some shorts and a t-shirt off the floor. “Ok I ll turn around now” she says and Nicole quickly pulls in a tank top and some trousers. They both sit on their own beds looking at each other when Nicole starts to smile “what?” Waverly questions.  
“Well two things really. One there is a chance we slept together which means I was too drunk to remember my first time … two that's my shirt from last night which is even more ironic” Nicole chuckles. “Your first?” Waverly says a little shocked. Nicole was beautiful how could no one want her.

They sit and they talk about it. “Do you regret it?” Nicole asks. “I regret the fact I don't remember it. Sober me wouldn't have the balls” waverly says before she realises. “Wait you wanted that? You'd wanna have sex with me?” Nicole says so shocked. “Well yeah. I thought my flirting made it obvious I was into you but I guess now” Waverly adds. “Woah… I - I erm like you too… a lot actually” Nicole says looking anywhere but Waverly. “You do?” Waverly asks. “How could I not? You're smart and talented and so damn beautiful. I really wish I remember anything, even if it was just kissing you” Nicole says fiddling with the string on her trousers. Then her head is being lifted by Waverly's finger… when did she even stand up? But she doesn't have time to think about that before sweet lips are pressed gently against her, hands cupping her cheek. Nicole sits frozen. Waverly pulls back standing straight “shit I'm sorry. I just thought that-” Waverly doesn't get to finish before Nicole is stood, pulling Waverly invy the hips and kissing her sweetly. 


End file.
